


The Silence and the Night-Set Me Free

by skyland3_nightfall



Series: The Silence and the Night [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Danny, BAMF Stiles, Banshee Lydia, Emissary Stiles....sort of, F/M, Gen, M/M, Sage Danny, Stanny- Freeform, Stiles is Pushed Out of the Pack, Team Human-ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-03-12 00:57:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyland3_nightfall/pseuds/skyland3_nightfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Spells<br/>Videam- "give me" Sight</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 6: A Mothers Unconditional Love

Sheriff Stilinski sat in his kitchen, a drink in his hand and Allison holding the other in hers, a very disapproving stare on her face. As soon as Stiles saw the bottle and felt the emotions rise, the very bottle shot out smashing against the wall. Allison, Lydia and the Sheriff all stared at him in disbelief "Sorry but you know how I feel about you drinking, and before you even think about lecturing me about any of this trust me I had no idea until it was too late. And yes Argent knows, he and the Calaveras clan will be here tomorrow." Stiles huffed as he sat down across from his father awkwardly.

 

___________________________________________ 

John Stilinski huffed after getting ready for bed, it had been a long day after coming home to find Allison among everyone there alive and laughing, well mostly. The long discussion about what happened with the "pack" was a hard one, especially when Stiles had to pin them to their seats as Lydia stared them down from grabbing their weapons, endless bullets and arrows at the ready, something set ever since Allison's untimely demise. John Stilinski slowly laid down in his bed that still held her presence, he kept his heavy eyes open looking at the ceiling, "Am I doing a good job Claudia, I just hope im doing you proud.....wherever you are sweetheart" he whispered as he finally gave to the dreariness, falling into a sleep he hadn't felt since she had gone.

" _Oh Jonathon what am I gonna do with you!_ " Claudia Stilinski chuckled as she slid onto the bed, she sat staring at him brushing the age from his face like she always used to. He took a deep breath and as he exhaled his lips formed into a what she and her son were infamously known as a shit eating grin. " _Johnny boy, Johnny boy, Johnny boy_ " She chuckled " _Your doing just fine sweetheart_ " leaning in to kiss her husbands lips she wiped a tear away. " _you can come in Stiles I know your there_ " Claudia hummed when a curse and something about the damn wall hitting a foot came from the other side of the door.

The door crept open slowly, light seeping into the room until Stiles himself was there in the room staring in disbelief at his mom, his dead mom looking as beautiful as she ever had. She looked at her son and smiled at his disbelief clearly spread across his face, "Before you ask no, I am not a demon, or a spirit or some evil bad guy thingy that you need to freak out on...." Claudia rambled her arms flailing similarly to her son, expressively all over the place. "I just-" She smiled explanation half way when Stiles was hugging her. Even with all this power inside he still shuddered and began crying silently into his mothers arms, "How bout we go talk somewhere less.....here!" She chuckled as her son nodded quickly not saying a word, still busy crying in her warm and safe but most important loving arms.

 

Next thing Stiles knew he was in front of a dinner all to familiar to him, it was the very last place they all ate together before she got sick, before she began to forget, before she died.  "Come on im starving, emphasis on the starve part! Oh I am so getting an elephant sized thing of Curly Fries!" Claudia squealed wiggling her eyebrows as she entered the diner. Mother and son took a booth and ordered the exact same thing, an actual elephant sized thing of Curly Fries, it was totally a thing and Stiles was loving it.

___________________________________________

"Mom?" Stiles sighed as he ate a fry, the word was so unfamiliar it sickened him, "How..."

"Magic kiddo, I wanted to see your father and check up on you" She sighed looking out the window at how beautiful _the silence and the night_ was, "And before you ask, which I know you will, the answer sadly is No......unfortunately this time you cant bring me back like you did the others.'' She frowned as she played with her fries mindlessly. "I made choices in my life and those choices, which you aren't ready to hear about just yet" she said playfully," made it so I could protect you and your dad. So just be patient, there are more important things we need to talk about first! Like your life and yes I want all the damn detail or so help me I will say your full name and you know I can mister!" Claudia threatened with a curly fry wiggling in he hand. With a laugh he began retelling his life after she 'left'.

"And now were here" Stiles concluded an three and a half hours later. Claudia looked menacing, if looks could kill. "Maaaaaa?" Stiles mumbled afraid to set her off.

"If Lydia doesn't kill Scott first, I will!" She said coldly making the fore mentioned Banshee look like a kitten, the incredibly soft and non-evil type that only want love and cuddles. She quickly composed herself and went back to eating what was left of her fries. "Although, im really glad that Allison, Lydia and Danny stuck with you, now those are real friends! I should totally bake them a cake like three, no four stories high! It could totally be a thing kiddo." she said playfully defusing the tension with a waggle of her brow.

After a laugh or two things became serious again when Stiles cleared his throat. "Mom?"

"Yes honey." she said smiling softly

"Mom, do you- do you h-hate me?" Stiles sighed head low and tears filling his eyes. Claudia looked in disbelief and shock, shaking her head no repeatedly she demanded an explanation. "Back when you were sick, the doctors came out of your room that day...." Stiles recalled as the memory replayed in her mind.....

**_A few years Ago_ **

_A doctor, tall and slightly scary to a child Stiles leaned down and sadly smiled trying to make this easier for him. Stiles was sitting with is fox plush toy looking ever curious eyes trying desperately to understand. The doctor tried to explain in a way for him to understand that his mommy, the only person in the world who seemed to understand him was dying. The man asked him if he wanted mom to go to sleep. If he would allow them to make her comfy and put her for a nap to make her better. Stiles vaguely understanding the doctor nodded yes, eyes brimmed with tears asked if he could see her, not knowing this was the last time, he asked and was granted this. He sat there with his mommy and read her a story to help her sleep, he tucked his fox in her arms and read trying to keep his tears from fogging up his vision as he read her a story of magic and endless fairytales. He continued even as her heart slowly stopped beating and the sad looking staff came in to put her to rest. He ended the story, still teary eyes and kissed her forehead, she looked content a small smile on her lips as if she really as asleep. But he knew better, his mommy, she was....she was gone and he killed her. The Sheriff (Deputy then) came in moments later long after she was gone, he came to find his son, curdled into himself on a seat and broken......_

_**Now** _

_"_ Do you hate me?" Tears betraying him again as they kissed his cheeks, he bit his lip trying desperately to keep it in.

"Stiles, sweetheart what you did was incredibly, impossibly brave. You chose to end my suffering, sweetheart listen to me.'' Claudia said taking her sons hands into her shaking ones trying herself not to cry. "You saw me there, so you know, I wasn't even me by the time it all said and done. I was dying no excuses, if, ands or buts about it, you were 8 and were made by an IDIOT doctor to either keep me there or make my last minutes as peaceful as humanly possible. You took it upon yourself to read me a story, to sit there despite me literally dying in front of you and worry about me knowing full heartedly that you loved me. You were a child and did what most adults can barely stomach, even though you were scared, confused and alone. I am so proud of you sweetheart, no matter what you think I am so proud of you and I always will be! But most importantly I love you, always have always will. Even after death, I still love you, despite all your little quirks (that I got from you), whatever."

Looking into her son's eyes as the light of dawn seeped into the diner "I can never, will never, shall never hate you."

Stiles wiped his tears and nodded accepting her honesty and sincerity.

"Beside im your mother, im supposed to love you, even when you ask me about weird thing like Circumcision and how some could be as pretty, no words could not describe the tiny goddess-who-is-the-meaning-of-life-itself Lydia Martin " She huffed mimicking little stiles into her coffee leaving the actual Stiles gaping and wide eyed in horror at the memory. Seeing her son's face was priceless and totally worth the teasing even when he sacrificed a curly fry to hit her with.

A few minutes later after laughing and some heartfelt words they found themselves at the house again, Claudia smiled and kissed her little boys head as she ruffled his long hair. "I loved that you shaved your head for me but I always loved your long hair. Its so much fun to mess with!" She laughed ruffling it some more just to annoy her son a little as they climbed the stairs to his room. Despite his insistence he wasn't tired and her threatening uh huh looks she tucked him into bed with a final kiss on his forehead and a goodnight (Morning) Stiles! (Sorry); He fell asleep. She swiped her hand and a book appeared in her hands, along with a silver ring she placed them on his desk and left him to rest.

She took her time looking through the house until she peered at her husband one last time, she brushed his hair with her hand and smiled at how peaceful he looked now. Slowly and quietly she moved down the stair and opened the door. She pulled on her jacket and walked down the steps of the porch. She stopped at the curb and looked back "Yeah, boys your both definitely doing me proud" she whispered with a smile and with that the essence of Claudia Stilinski left into the light of the rising dawn, a pair of translucent wings and feathers glimmering faintly behind her.


	2. Chapter 7: Warnings and Battle lines drawn

I woke up feeling light, Danny was laying next to me sleeping softly with the covers up to his chin. _Was last night real?_ _Was it all a dream?_ I thought that was until I looked at my desk and saw a single silhouette of light on a book with a ring gleaming in the morning light. The ring was sterling silver, gleaming in the light like brand new, its metal bent and waved like water around an oval amber stone that seemed to be alive, the flecks and bubbles seemingly flowing inside. The book however seemed to hold history old with loving age; It was about the size of a sketch book 8.5x11", greyish color it complimented the bronze branches on its sides stemming from the intricate oak tree made from several interlinking knots. In the center of the cover was a beautiful plant like five fold knot.

I put the ring on and instantly I felt her energy brush my skin, sending chills up and down my spine. The amber glowed with life and faded after a moment. I quickly opened the book and began looking through the pages until a letter slipped out. On the front was my mothers handwriting in my name, my real name. I opened it quickly and began reading, I sat there every word sinking in, it was a goodbye letter. The last few lines told me to be safe and a vague description about the book.

I looked at the Book warily and decided to fuck it! I put down the letter and opened the book, inside was amazing, my entire family history from my mother's side was here. So much information was kept within these pages it was like Christmas! I kept reading and reading until time just seemed to fly by; I touched a page where an image of the Nemeton was drawn seamlessly, it glowed amber and suddenly I was learning so much, the vast theories, practices and wisdom from my ancestors flowed into me like I had known it all my life. I looked up and caught my reflection. My eyes were luminous, softly yet powerfully emanating an amber glow, the words in the book all were glowing amber until they faded into their normal black ink.

I looked at Danny sleeping soundly with Todd and smiled, he had done so much and I couldn't help but wonder why. I placed the book away in a safe place using my magic to shroud it, I walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Videam" I said casting the magic easily, then it happened I saw everything, respecting his secrets I only saw what related to me.

\------------

"You know your a terrible person...." Danny scoffed,

"I know it keeps me up at night!" Stiles snarked back as Derek changed.....again

 _But your still funny as hell and being cute never hurt either_ Danny's thoughts rang out as Stiles himself stood there in the memory watching himself and Danny.

\------------

"Do gay guys find me attractive?" Stiles asked sincerely to Danny in class

Danny just looked back slightly _Yes, if only you knew what I would do with you but I cant let you know that!_

Danny stayed silent with a smirk as Stiles fell to he ground from his seat.

\------------

"Dude I need someone to sex me up.....like right now!" Stiles yelled at Scott

"I'll do it!" Danny teased as his locker slammed close

_In ways you'd never believe.....;D_

_\-----------_

I pulled out from the memories and smiled, "He really does care" I left him sleeping and transmuted from the room to the kitchen, my dad practically jumped while Lydia just sipped at her cup with an unimpressed look on her face. I was about to say something when her hand went up "Sweetheart let me remind you im a banshee, Im your best friend and its you, I saw you coming" She dryly said unimpressed as she patted my dads shoulder and left her heels clicking along the way. My mouth was left gaping at her as she left until I sighed and looked at my paled father who looked like h wanted to kill me......slightly.

"NEW RULE no popping up around the house!" He sighed grabbing a thing of very unhealthy looking food much to my chagrin until he looked at me as if for me to say something. I guess he's earned it, but as soon as he left I tuned half of it into green, "STILES!" he yelled making me laugh. Things were gonna be okay for once I actually believed that.....

Scott

_"You may be a True Alpha, but that means nothing to me!" Stiles voiced echoed, distorted and all powerful in the void.....then he was slammed into three cars_

_Danny walked over to Stiles catching his wrist and carefully pulling him into his arms holding the young spark in his arms as the wind billowed away._

_"Just to let you know, he didn't tell me, I already knew. you guys aren't exactly that subtle and on top of that its Beacon Hills, Scott." Danny said as the alpha slowly got up still severally beaten. The girls came running over, "And you wonder why Allison keeps looking at you that way, its not her you have to make it up to, its him..... because he's the reason their even alive in the first place." Danny's voiced echoed as they disappeared in a blink with the wind, with Stiles unconsciously in his arms._

The memory replayed in my head over and over, Kira looked at me clearly annoyed, "You know you deserved that right" She said more as a statement, I nodded looking at her and knew she was right, I ignored him and was a terrible friend, I dared to call him my brother and just kicked him to curb.

I wasn't just hit with magic, I was hit with his emotions, and those hurt worse that the cars. It took three whole days just to heal from that, Stiles has real power now and I still had a lot to learn. Kira smiled sadly and left saying something about a drink, I jut stayed there until a knock came my door. I walked over to it still recovering slightly to the door and opened it to reveal Derek, Cora and Laura Hale. Behind them was only what I could guess was Talia. "You must be Alpha Scott, we need to talk"

"Oh shit"

 Stiles

Wait for Chris and the Calaveras was killing me, my nerves were on end, but I was worth it to see his face when he came in and found us with Allison, not saying watching a grown man cry like a child is fulfilling. However seeing them together especially when he looked at me like I was an angel come to earth was a real heart clincher. After some more crying and an obscene amount of Thank You's, things settled down Chris and Ali were sitting in the living room while I stood on the porch soaking in the cool air of the nighttime.   

Danny came out and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck, "You okay?" He asked as he looked at me fondly. "I know seeing them must have been hard, especially with Allison" he sighed when i looked at him.

"I guess, im happy, or at least i feel a little less guilty-" I stopped when i felt a malevolent force enter the towns line i had created a few days before Chris and the hunters entered the town. It took all the air out of me, i felt cold and alone the feeling was like death itself. I looked at Danny and saw him panting trying desperately to stop shaking and crying. Allison, Chris and my dad who was carrying a crying Lydia came running out, Jordan Parrish arrived in his cruiser and came running up to us. Dad put her down and Jordan wrapped her in his arms as he placed her in his lap, Danny and I cuddled trying to ground each other.

"Wh-What, what was that?" Lydia sniffled curling into Jordan as she looked lost.

"I- don't know, but i have a feeling were gonna find out soon enough" I sighed looking out into the night.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spells  
> Videam- "give me" Sight


	3. Chapter 8: Figure of Darkness and a Messenger of Light

Derek

Scott was right "Oh shit" was a good comment when ever my mom was in the room. Kira smiled and bowed respectfully to my mother and she bowed right back, she excused herself to grab some drinks for everyone and left. Despite how quirky and awkward (in a good way) Kira may seem she was very intelligent and wise for being only a few years young, supernaturally speaking or not. Sometimes she reminded me of Stiles, in some ways it was no wonder they got along so well, they shared somewhat of a similar personality.

Seeing my mother being an Alpha again was amazing and yet slightly terrifying, she was deep in conversation with Scott when her and Laura turned with at the same time Scott did at something Cora and I just barely started to feel. The sound of smashing glass from the kitchen was what sealed it, Kira's intuition for sensing new energy still needed work but if she could feeling it, that meant it was bad. Seeing her face as she steeped out from the kitchen was horrible, her pale face was wet with tears and fear.

It was blood thirsty, dark and dripping with malice, my instincts squirming like insects crawling beneath my skin. My wolf yelling to run, to get away from this things that had my hairs standing on edge, the feeling of dread, it was like the day the fire happened but worse so very much worse. My infamous scowl returned as i stepped outside to get a better feel no matter how much i didn't want to. A few minutes later Kira was beside me looking at the sky, her face was getting its color  back, she looked like she was focusing on something. I shifted my eyes, through the electric blue vision i saw her "fox coat", it was alive almost playfully so its tail swirling and swishing happily as it glowed brightly like a miniature sun. "Kira what's up with your coat?"

"I can feeling him..." she smiled like as if there was nothing evil in the world, like paradise was kissing her very soul. " _He's_ so bright, how did i not sense it before? All this time i just felt glimmers around him but now i can- i can really feel it." She laughed sounding like she was in a trance. He, wait him and that's when it clicked. _Stiles,_ she was feeing Stiles, i looked toward the Stilinski house's direction and saw it for myself, a bright aura was consuming the sky it was like a giant aurora borealis spreading out and gracefully dancing through the sky playfully. I looked back at Kira and saw something amazing, her body began to glow as her single tail was swaying in the gentle breeze began to spark, lightning swirling calmly until the tail began to separate and become two.

"Whoa" Scott said as he came through the door with my mom and sisters who looked at Kira like proud speechless family members.

 _Yeah, whoa Stiles_ , the mere presence of that dread was gone and all i could feel anymore was boundless sense of hope. That was until i heard the Cello, and i knew that song by heart "Paige!?"

Stiles

Whatever this was had our attention, i slowly began to see everyone look as though all hope was lost! _Dude we haven't even seen the DAMN thing yet! Hell to the no, nu uh, nope wanna hear it in Spanish Noooooooooo!_ I channeled my power and surrounded myself feeling everything surround me, i closed my eyes pulling Danny in close i let myself go. It was like a sea of darkness, but a figure stood there ever creepy much, stranger danger would totally be a thing right now, until i saw it. A tiny light like a star, and then the music came, it was subtle but strong a cello?

I opened my eyes and saw the aurora in the sky, i saw an angel, someone dressed in white and that's when it hit me. She felt familiar, she was familiar, her face was obscured in the light but i could see her beautiful and enchantingly innocent smile. "Who are you?" i whispered as i became lost in the sight, when i felt myself begin to loss consciousness. The last thing i heard was a voice simple, soft but assertive "My name? I would ask you to play something to get it but I'll give it to you anyways, My name is Paige"

Derek

I saw her she was looking at me like she always did, a little bit of annoyance with fondness and sincerity. _Follow me...._ Paige's voice whispered as she became a twinkling light and shot out toward the woods. I lost control of my body and shifted into a full wolf to the amazement of my family. I sped of after the light and kept going leaving the sound of my family and Scott calling for me behind.


	4. Chapter 9: Figure of Darkness and a Messenger of Light Pt.2

Derek

The Nemeton of course it would be here, of all places he would have led me here to this place. She stood, well floated over it emanating light in the darkness around her everything silent except for that familiar song of the Cello. The song playing in the gentle breeze of the trees and their leaves, the emotion was to much as i knelt before her and her light. I hadn't noticed it until she smiled but her smile wasn't at me but at the one who stood behind me, when i turned i was him, i saw Stiles.

It was also then i saw it, the thing that made my very cells crawl in fear the Figure of Darkness, who's eyes were redder than the Truest Alpha but colder than the bluest eyed Omega. And then it laughed, it simply laughed.

 

Stiles

"Paige!?" i whispered as i looked at her closely, she was everything i thought and more. A snow white beauty who looked like she could take on even the fiercest alpha like nothing and still win. I saw here look towards Scott's house, i focused my inner sight and saw him, _Derek_. I knew she was pensive to go but i wasn't about to hold her back. "Go" I stated giving her all she needed to shoot off like a star. I put up a barrier around the house, a simple one where they would be safe but still leave if need be, I took off telling everyone i would be back soon.

And so I followed that light and wolf Derek to the Nemeton of all places with the song of a cello playing in the wind.

I came to the clearing and saw them there looking at one another until she saw me and smiled even though that figure of Darkness stood there it's unseen eyes trying desperately to peer into the depths of my darkest soul. I turned quickly and with a snap of my wrist a barrier of light formed cutting us and the figure encased by shadow off from one another. The creature shrieked and thrashed against the barrier to break through, but not today, bitch, not today.

 

"I like him" she laughed sadly as she looked at Derek, "You look different, you have muscle compared to my scrawny cocky memory of you! And really the facial hair? Sooooo predictable Derek at least try to make an attempt. Amazing now you have nothing to say before i couldn't get you to shut up for more than two second, no a half a millisecond! You wolves i swear!" Paige smiled as she teased and scolded him, "And you..." She said arching a perfect eyebrow in a way that could've rivaled Lydia, " I know he's probably speechless but do me a favor? Watch over this appropriately named Sourwolf , he is a handful but you know that already!" she giggled slightly trying to diffuse the tension. "I cant stay long so i will have to make this quick....." she continued "Your curious and cautious by nature, so im sure you have questions so i will get straight to it!That thing over there..." She said pointing to big, creepy and shady. "That is a Wraith, it feeds off of happiness, life and is an omen of what is to come... for the darkness is coming and it is coming.....for this town, for your family, friends, loved ones and especially its coming for YOU"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys have any ideas for where it should go?   
> Relationship:  
> A. Sterek  
> B. Stanny  
> C. Other  
> Direction:  
> 1\. Keep going regular  
> 2\. Surprise! *evil laugh*  
> 3\. SHIT! FUCK! DAMN!


	5. Chapter 10: The Wolf, The Sage and a very confused Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek realizes something he should have a long time ago just like Danny did; while poor Stiles is very confused and embarrassed as he is caught between a Wolf and Sage of all things

Stiles

I felt the dread fill my chest, the fear of what was coming, I turned to the Wraith. I stared at it anger bubbling its ugly head to the surface. I glared at it, it suddenly caught fire the sick smell of burning rotten flesh filed the air. I felt my rage intensify, a sick cruel twinge coil in my stomach as I raised the fire wrapping it around my target, a ball of fire encasing the retreating Wraith. I could feel Derek and Paige look at me, their gaze ever present on me as I continued my display of power. The Wraith escaped screaming, I turned around to see Paige smiling at me as if she was impressed. Derek look afraid, but at the same time eerily interested, like Peter's creepy uncle bad touch look!

"Why is it, that no matter what we do, evil likes to rear it's ugly face here! I mean no one wants to see that! Its worse than having to look at Peter!" I snarked at Paige. She laughed and smiled making her seem to shine brighter, "I sometimes asked myself that same question, being that I was part of Nemeton for a while I guess it has to do with the way it was cut down. There was no kindness, no reverence, or understanding of what those arrogant hunters were doing" she sighed. She actually looked sad, like she could literally feel it pain, having been it I guess she could more so than anyone.

"I want to thank you, Stiles..." she sighed "little by little you are healing it, the Nemeton that is. You always seem to do that, fix the problems around you with any thought to your own pain. It is not an easy task, but I'm sure if anyone can do it you can!" Derek couldn't take his eyes off her. I could almost feel his pain, his regret, and grief all turning around inside of him. I returned my eyes to her, when she opened her arms, as if to reach for us, "Thank you Stiles, and Derek I know, I don't blame you, I love you and as I always will, I forgive you Derek!" she smiled through closed eyes that held tears. She laughed crying as her light began to fade into a shining star:  _Stiles, I offer you this last message, please watch over Derek, be careful of the evil to come its true name is one known only to the Hale's! Thank you again._   _Goodbye, Derek please be careful....and I expect to not see you until your grey haired and wrinkly!_ her voice echoed as she faded into the night sky.

I heard something fall hard on the ground, I slowly turned to see Derek crying as he continued to look as the star shining brightly in the distance.

I couldn't help it as I walked slowly towards him. I kneeled next to him and wrapped my arms around him. It seemed to finally snap him out of his head, I heard a whimper and then he cried. His wailing filled the silence of the woods, I felt his hot tears kiss my skin as he latched onto me for dear life.  

 

Eventually as the night calmed down we began walking back. It was quiet but somehow beautiful as we just took it all in. I couldn't help but sneak a sideways glace to check up on him. And what I saw caught my attention. For some reason Derek looked different, he seemed lighter somehow, almost content? He actually has a small smile on, _Okay Stiles stop being a creepy creeper who is majorly creeping on the Sourwolf!_  I was so focused on my inner argument I acted to late and got caught staring. He locked eyes for a moment until I felt my face heat up, I quickly turned my head _Way to go dumbass, reaaaal smooth!_

 _Do not look at the Sourwolf, no loooookie, nope not even a peak,_ I quickly glanced at him and saw him actually smile wider _, Dammit! I thought we agreed no looking._ Lucky for me we were just about home, Derek seemed easy going. Danny came running down the road, he looked calm but I knew he was worried, he smiled and threw himself onto me. It was good to feel his arms around me in a tight hug.

Next thing I knew I was being clobbered with a very heavy fist, "YOU IDIOT!!!" it almost felt comically how Danny began scolding me. I caught a glimpse of Derek looking fondly at us or rather was it me? That's when he said something that changed everything.

Danny

I couldn't help clobber the idiot, no matter how much I may love him.  He made some lame excuses about being like the damn Avatar: The Last Airbender and I lost it. Derek was looking at us, he looked almost happy, I also noticed he never took hi eyes off Stiles. I could feel it something between them had changed. Especially when we locked eyes i knew, he had come to the same realization i had. _Stiles was it he was the key to it all, the heart, the very glue that held everyone together and_ _never ever_ _asked for anything in return. Stiles was his friend and would protect him not matter what._

But what he said next i never expected for him to say "Danny, I'm glad he has you..." he said sincerely which caught both our attention, i couldn't help but smile as he said this."However i have realized something, i know now what it is i want, no who i need. He has always been right there, just like you, i never noticed until now." he sighed. I couldn't help but understand him completely. "I wont let him slip away from me, not again! I intend to fight for him, I hope you know what this means... but one way or another i intend to court him" he spoke as i felt his intention fully 100% honest and true.

"Wait, hold up whats going on here!" Stiles gasped lost as we stared each other down, the tension rising.

"If your serious, which I'm sure you are, then I understand. You've some to see the same as me. You finally realized what has been right in front of you." I sighed standing to fully face him on equal ground. "I cant stop you, but I don't plan on letting him go easily. I feel the same about him and i plan to be with him no matter what. So may the best man win!" I said standing my ground.

"I didn't expect you too, he deserves someone like you, like me, someone who will give him everything he deserves and fight for his happiness. I plan on making him my mate, so as you said may the best man win." Derek smiled completely calm and happy as he walked to Stiles and kissed him on the cheek.

Stiles was redder than the sun as he tried to make sense of everything.

"Wait, hold up now! PAUSE!!! I'm calling a break on the playing field! Did that just...really...happen? Did the Sourwolf.....just...kiss...me" Stiles babbled on.

"Yep seems i have some competition for your heart after all, and like i said i don't intend on losing" I sighed seductively as I walked over to Stiles. He seemed to be in between shock and surprise until i kissed Stiles other cheek. "Let's go home, okay?" I smiled holding out my hand. Stiles finally seemed to break from his head, he grabbed my hand and got up off the pavement. We walked home, hand in hand, his weight on me as he leaned against me for support and comfort.

"No matter what Danny, I think everything is gonna be fine" Stiles whispered as he seemed to finally calm down. The full moon shinned bright in the sky, illuminating our way home as we heard a mighty wolf's howl in the distance....

"Yeah we'll be fine...."

 


	6. Chapter 11: Twisting tails and the courting of two lovers Pt.I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todd is not a very happy fox......also some courting fluff begins..........as well as a surprising gift, even Stiles never saw coming

Stiles

I came home after dropping Danny off, I was so.......what was the word now..... lost. Danny....Derek, that actually Sourwolf of a man kissed me! Kissed me! I walked into the kitchen suddenly realizing that no one was here. There was a note on the frig.

_Stiles,_

_We went for some food be back soon, don't worry Danny filled us in and we will bring some pizza back!_

_-Love Dad_

 

I was too tired to be angry but I will get after him in the morning.....or after a quick nap yeah, a nap sounds good. I slowly moved to the stairs and began to climb the unholy things to my room. I came to the door and began to strip until I was already snuggled comfortably inside. I wiggled my way in further and slowly drifted to sleep. It was funny I hadn't been so easily able to sleep since the Nogitsune but suddenly I felt like everything was going to be okay.

\--------------------------------------------

A few hours must have passed cause I woke up and it was still dark out but less so, I looked up and suddenly yelped in surprise. There looking straight at me intensely was Todd, my cute little fox buddy who did not seem happy with me in the least. Especially with the squinty eyed bitch face I was getting from him, _Is he gonna kill me?_

"Hi......Todd buddy was sup little guy?" I squeaked....... a very manly squeak okay shut up! The little vulpix looked very angry as he squinted even further at me as his cute little nose pushed against mine. "Okay I know......I ran out and possibly could have died......my bad!" I admitted which seemed to slightly lessen but not diminish his anger. His little tail puffed out dangerously as he looked at me, in a way I could only imagine, Lydia Martin in all her earth shattering fury give me.

The stare down of the century began as he just stood there on top of me as he gave all his _I may be tiny but I can still kick your ass_ vibe. I just gulped in fear, _Man he is scary for a little guy,_ he huffed and upturned his nose to me as he turned around his fluffy tail thwacking me in the face, he spun around and wiggled his little heinie before laying down in his little ball of fluff beside me.

"Oooooookay good talk!" I said tiredly finally getting ready to sleep and boy did I. never have I enjoyed it more when the darkness finally took me and let me rest.

 

 _Fire.....there was fire everywhere but.....not in a dangerous way it was beautiful, like_ _it was friendly? Thunder storms laughed in the sky as the wind caressed the earth and mountainsides. It must have been paradise or somewhere close, the sun light appeared like a child playing hide and seek admits the clouds. The smell of the ocean and riverside filled my senses with a wordless music and feeling of the forest floor beneath my feet. There was no sense of time all I could feel was the essences, the spirit of everything. It was pure bliss as everything in nature surrounded me.....that was until I felt it. I opened my eyes in fear as the void caressed me, that empty limitless abyss shocking my senses._

_I looked for the first time where I was, it was like everything I felt, sensed, all of it was here, the ocean beside a mountain connected by a river under a storming and illuminated sky, the forest fit perfectly among it all as the spirits and wind played among the temple of earth, fire, and music that seemed to come from everywhere. Time seemed to flow differently as the orbs of void danced like stars. It was beautiful, until I suddenly realized I wasn't alone. 13 people stood around me, just starring like amused adults at a child innocence._

_I could feel them their power was real, I suddenly realized who they where when the elements began to surround them. "Kitsune's......" I whispered in awe, all thirteen of them were here._

_"Hello" a sing song voice giggled beginning the conversation, Music my mind supplied, she reminded me of Paige in a way. Her pink pixie cut held a music note hair clip that matched her black and white dress decorated in a sheet music design and black heels._

_"I guess we should begin then....." a tall blonde man in a vest, dress pants and a white shirt sighed. He looked like a lawyer or CEO but way to young too be one. Heaven, suddenly clicked in my mind, when I saw how the light seemed to emanate from him._

_"That is a wise decision" another man stated simply, he was older short grey haired but handsome, he was in a old fashioned garment like he was from another.....TIME!_

_"I agree....." A beautiful woman in a autumn dress hummed, she had auburn hair and beautiful features to match her dark brown eyes. Mountain I felt rumble somewhere in my head, as three other's nodded. One right beside her looked like her twin, she kind of reminded me of Toph Beifong.....Earth! The others two boys about 16 with black hair and  dressed in blue hoodies must have been Ocean and River from the smell of fresh rain and sea salt I was getting._

_I slowly began recognizing the others one by one until I saw him the one who presided over my worst fears. He was young couldn't have been more than my age but his grey hair and dark eyes betrayed his appearance. Those all too familiar vision that held how ancient he really was, they were eternity, a never ending abyss deep in his eyes. He looked so much like me, down to the cloths, the same jacket, hoodie, jeans and shoes, even his hair was like mine.......This man was Void._

_He looked straight at me, but somehow he held no malice or creeper-peter vibe, "Welcome.....honored guest......he who survived the darkest void and awakened the brightest light......we are the heads of the Thirteen clans and it is long over due we had this little talk....."_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys sorry it took so long but finding Claudia was impossible! I was going from Felicia Day to Alyson Hannigan but I finally decided on Chloe Bennet after looking back on her performance as Skye on Marvels AOS.


End file.
